


Esquemas

by sara_f_black



Category: Black Magician Trilogy - Trudi Canavan
Genre: F/M, Insight
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Primero era un problema para el Gremio. Después fue un problema para ti. Ahora se puede convertir en la salvación de ambos</p>
            </blockquote>





	Esquemas

**Author's Note:**

> Ubicado a la mitad del tercer libro de la saga. Contesta al prompt #1 de Evil Plot Raven de fandom_insano

Sonea. 

Sientes que su nombre te vibra por dentro. Nunca pensaste que eso sucedería la primera vez que lo escuchaste, aunque siempre supiste que aquella chica había llegado para estremecer el mundo. Cuestionar la organización social, el reino, el Gremio. 

Pero no imaginaste nunca que también iba a golpearte a ti. A cambiarte, a cuestionarte, a someterte. 

Primero era un problema para el Gremio. Después fue un problema para ti.

Ahora se puede convertir en la salvación de ambos. 

La miras de reojo. Cabalga incómoda, no está acostumbrada. De vez en cuanto se le llenan de agua los ojos y quisieras obligarla a volver. No debería estar allí. Nunca debió llegar tan dentro de todo aquello. No debiste permitirlo. 

Pero a Sonea no hay manera de manejarla. 

Reprimes una sonrisa. Es precisamente una de las cosas que más te gusta de ella. Su determinación para que le enseñaras Magia Negra te había sorprendido. La manera disciplinada en que se había instruido te había complacido. La manera en que había matado a la ichani te había admirado. 

Debiste evitarlo. 

Estás acostumbrado a tener el control. Saber, planear, predecir. Lo aprendiste hace tiempo y hasta donde creías, aquello venía con un precio. En tu caso era muy significativo que el Gran Lord fuera el único que vistiera de negro: está solo. 

Habías asumido la soledad. La habías abrazado y Takan había insistido en hacerte compañía ante ella. Era parte del precio de estar vivo. De la condena por haber hecho todo lo que habías hecho. 

Luego, llegó Sonea. 

Testaruda y voluntariosa, debió quedarse en el Gremio. Tienes un plan, o al menos, lo tenías. No incluía que ella renunciara a todo por ti. No contemplaba la posibilidad de volver a Sachaka junto a alguien dispuesto a darte su energía día a día. 

No implicaba preocuparte por la seguridad de alguien más cuando habías llegado a un punto en el que te importaba poco la tuya. 

Sonea ha destruido tus planes y todos tus esquemas. 

Ella se gira a verte y de inmediato desvías la mirada. No debió haber venido. No debería creer que la necesitas. 

Pero la verdad es que el hecho de que Sonea te acompañe al destierro significa más que solo energía mágica. Porque al irse deja desprotegida Kyralia. Esa noble razón por la que aprendió magia negra, proteger el país si él caía, ha quedado atrás. Aparentemente no es tan importante como que sobrevivas. 

Te estremeces al pensar en ello. Es solo tu pupila, te repites constantemente. Es una chica joven aún, será una gran mujer. No es justo que la veas de esa manera. Son las circunstancias las que la han llevado a tu lado. La mala suerte y la coincidencia de que aquella noche te viera. 

Hasta hace poco, deseaba verte muerto. 

Sin embargo, se va contigo. 

Temes que en ese viaje termine de romper todos tus esquemas. O más bien, sabes que ya están rotos y poco puedes hacer. Cayeron hechos trizas con la ichani que se desplomó sin vida de entre los brazos de Sonea. 

Ahora no te queda más que aceptarlo.


End file.
